Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. Plot and Logic Inconsistencies Major Mistakes _________________________________________________________________________ *In Darkstalker (Legends), ''it was mentioned that the NightWings stole a animus dragon from the IceWings, and they didn't have any more that could be born. Although Queen Diamond was a animus, which ment that she should've passed that blood down to her ancestores. First Arc ---- * In ''The Lost Heir, Tsunami thinks the phrase "on the other hand". This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books and is especially conspicuous because scavenger "hands" are referred to as paws and the word "hand" does not exist within the Wings of Fire universe. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, Queen Glory and Jambu go inside Blaze's hideout. Once inside, none of the SandWing guards nor Blaze herself notice that they lack circle necklaces. One guard even states that they must be IceWings who never left the palace, which should have been an even bigger hint because aristocratic IceWings who live near or within the palace are usually included in circle rankings. * In The Hidden Kingdom, it was mentioned that Deathbringer was pinning Glory down by her wings. Later, however, he was described to remove them from her shoulders. * Once again, the phrase "on the other hand" is used instead of "on the other talon." * It says in the prologue that the false dragonets each have forked tongues (it describes five forked tongues) when actually only IceWings, NightWings and SandWings have forked tongues. ---- * In The Dark Secret, Morrowseer refers to a group of SkyWing guards as a "handful" instead of a "talonful." ---- * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard from the Scorpion Den is first referred to as female, then male. Second Arc * Icicle and Winter were mentioned to be standing next to four other IceWing students, even though there were only five IceWings in total attending the Jade Mountain Academy. ---- * In Winter Turning, Kinkajou says that Scarlet was "using the dreamvisitor to bother people" rather than dragons. * Moon is mentioned to have caught rabbits, but later it is mentioned that she had caught squirrels instead. ---- * In Escaping Peril, when Winter asks "Hey, where's Foeslayer?", Moon responds "Who?" even though Winter had already explained to her who Foeslayer was in the previous book. ---- * In Talons Of Power, Turtle uses the word people instead of dragons when he is enchanting the stick: "He cannot hear about me in other people's minds or conversations". * When Turtle is looking for Anemone, he whispers to his enchanted coral, even though it is impossible to talk underwater. ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, the word people is twice used instead of dragons. * Moon recognizes Turtle's stick, even though it has never been shown to her before. * Darkness of Dragons says Kinkajou practiced her lettering so she could become the first RainWing in a century to learn to write; however, Glory and Chameleon knew how to write too. * In Talons of Power and Darkness of Dragons, Turtle is said to have both brought his satchel with him and left it at Jade Mountain. Third Arc * When Blue picks up the Book of Clearsight, he thinks that it smells like a pine forest. However, all of the pine trees on Pantala are gone so he would not know how one would smell. * In the epilogue of The Lost Continent, Qibli says, "Oh wow," even though it is the same scene as the Darkness of Dragons epilogue and he doesn't say "Oh wow" in Darkness of Dragons. * In the first few pages of The Lost Continent, Blue states that Queen Wasp sometimes ate slices of a black mamba snake in squid ink soup, but later Cricket states that HiveWings don't eat lizards or snakes, because they are likely related to dragons. Even so, Wasp may be different than other HiveWings, not caring whether or not something is related to her. * Sundew's bullet ants bite The Librarian even though bullet ants sting rather than bite.wikipedia:Paraponera clavata * When Cricket meets the Jewel Hive Chrysalis, she notes that Morpho must have been named for his wings, when SilkWings cannot be named after their wings because they do not have them at birth. Legends * The phrase "on the other hand" is used instead of "on the other talon." * In Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo was mentioned to stand with one "hand" on her spear. Graphic Novels The Dragonet Prophecy * There is a SkyWing with IceWing spikes on their tail. * In Clay's dream on page 110, Sunny is shown with pale whiteish frills on her back. However, they are supposed to be a dark golden color. * In the prologue, it is implied that Hvitur never went out to get a SkyWing egg. Later, Kestrel mentions Hvitur's death. * Peril is shown to be touching Kestrel, but she is not being burnt, but this may be because firescales are possibly weaker when the dragonet first hatches. * After Clay has been frostbitten by Fjord, the frost on Clay's wing does not show. * In the Lost Heir graphic novel, in the first part, Tsunami is shot in the neck with fire from a SkyWing. This leaves a burn mark on her neck. In the bottom picture on page 25, the burn mark is missing and then suddenly reappears on the next page. * On page 120 in The Lost Heir ''graphic novel, Tortoise is eating an octopus. When Queen Coral pushes her aside, however, the octopus disappears. * In Queen Coral's Royal Hatchery, there are no windows or openings besides the door, which was supposed to be the entire reason that the dragons guarding the eggs couldn't eat until they were dismissed by Queen Coral. *In the end of the Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) Princess Blister does not have a SandWing tail barb. The Lost Heir *When Tsunami slashed Riptide's snout, there was blood, but every single other page that has Riptide in it has no scar. But in the original book, it says at one point that Tsunami felt bad about the scar on his snout. * In the prologue, if Queen Coral wrote and illustrated The Missing Princess, then why do her scales look like a teal/cyan colour? And why is Gill there when Coral knows he's been kidnapped? *I'm not sure if this is a mistake, but I'll call it one based off of the original covers for the SeaWings in the main series (a.k.a Tsunami and Turtle). Tsunami's special royalty patterns on her wings are on the inside on the original cover, and when she's showing them off for the Palace Defense, but on the Graphic Novel cover, they're on the outside. *When Starflight's explaining how hidden the two Palaces are, the Summer Palace's roof is open for some reason. *In some shots, the Queen has Rope Pearls around her horns, but in the pictures before she hands (or talons?) them to Tsunami, she has none around her head, and then they magically appear when she adorns Tsu. *Tsunami says that Kestrel was supposed to teach them about the tribes, but in the originals, she was known as the "Combat Instructor", entailing the "Yelling" and "Setting On Fire" Tsunami mentions. *After Coral gifts Tsunami the pearls, more seem to appears around her horns. *On the page where Coral says "And now I have two daughters!", Tsunami's pearl necklace has gone bye-bye, yet the pictures preceding and following this disappearing act say otherwise. *Yet again, Coral's horn adornments do more magic (page 101), and voila, reappear a few images more. * I found it interesting that the Graphic Novels decided to make it that Kestrel had burn marks on her face instead of her claws, whether that was intentional or not. *For some reason, they decided to skip out on the part where Anemone messes up the first time when using her Animus magic in front of Tsunami. And also cut the part where she enchants a pearl necklace. *Also, instead of sending a pearl necklace over the edge, Anemone uses a spear to distract Whirlpool instead. *While her sister explains the story of Albatross to Tsunami, the pictures of him have a crown, and his scales aren't as dull and pale as they're supposed to be. * After they caught Webs and returned to the Dragonets, the egg Sunny's holding decided to change to completely pale green, as opposed to when Tsunami first grabbing it being teal with blue swirls, and changed again. Character and Object Appearance Inconsistencies First Arc * In ''The Dragonet Prophecy, Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber colored eyes. * In The Lost Heir, Tsunami sees a blue shape in Princess Auklet's egg although she is green. Second Arc * Instead of pale blue, Winter's scales have been described as silvery, snow-white, and bright white throughout the books. * In Winter Turning, Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber. ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle's thoughts say that it was a feather that fixed Flame's scar, even though it was a flower. ---- * In Darkness of Dragons and Moon Rising, Winter is said to have pale blue eyes, even though they are dark blue. * In Darkness of Dragons, the scrolls in the NightWing library were accidentally called books once. * In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli armed himself with a dagger to fight Vulture, but it is never mentioned afterwards. * In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli, while speaking of what Vulture did, says, “oldest trick in the book”, instead of, “oldest trick in the scroll”. Third Arc * On page 70 of The Lost Continent, ''it says that Cricket fiddled with the earpiece of her glasses. However, on the front cover of [[The Hive Queen|''The Hive Queen]], Cricket's glasses have no earpiece. *In The Lost Continent, the book states that "a gust of wind roared over her, splattering a handful of raindrops onto her head" even though the word "handful" does not exist. *In The Lost Continent, Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well." However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings. *In The Lost Continent, when Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, it is described that he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intent. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore does not have any wings, only wingbuds. *In The Lost Continent, Blue is described as waving his "hands" at someone, instead of "talons." Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo is described as both having dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes. Spelling Errors First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings . Second Arc * In the letter from Smolder to Vermilion in Winter Turning, Vermilion is mistakenly spelled as Vermillion. * Darkness of Dragons contains a spelling error where the text refers to Queen Moorhen as "Mudhen". This was later corrected in the ebook. ---- Graphic Novels *In The Dragonet Prophecy, "visiting" is spelled "visting." References Category:Real Life